Anthony Rothman
|birth= June 16th, 1990 , |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian }} |gender= Male |height= 6'1" |hair= Jet black |eyes= Blue |skin= White |hidec= |family= Silas Rothman Angelica Rothman |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=}} Anthony was born in Santa Monica, Los Angeles and still resides there. He has deep Jewish roots and alleged connections to Jewish criminals around the area. Anthony dropped out of college in early 2011 to work on a project with a close friend. The project, an outdoor beach gym, never took off and Anthony has been officially unemployed since. In mid-2012, Henry Ward forced Anthony to work for him as a hired killer. Anthony was under the impression he was going to be escorting Henry. Life as a killer Henry Ward Anthony is currently marked as a protege of Henry, learning the tricks of the killing trade or the death game. Anthony was originally forced to work for Henry, held in place by the threat of killing his family but Anthony has developed symptoms of and finds himself liking Henry more as a friend. First job Anthony's first job took place in July, it was a kidnapping. It wasn't a nice job from the get-go, Anthony knew the victim. Henry and Anthony were provided with a dossier from Los Santos Bus Department, it was stolen from online records by a hacker working for Henry's contact. The victim was Dea Moor, a friend of Anthony. Henry found out the connection between Anthony and Dea, and forced him to call her for a meeting under the pretense that he had information on her missing sister. The plan was for Anthony to lure Dea into Henry's SUV then Henry would get in the back with a fire-arm to subdue her. The plan went ahead smoothly and before they knew it, Henry, Dea and Anthony were in a garage on the outskirts of the city. The contact who called in the contract exchanged the key of the garage for $20,000 and Henry and Anthony split it. This was when the begun to make itself known, the money kept Anthony intrested in the job. Balkan troubles Only a few days after Anthony's first job alongside Henry, the pair were given another contract, to eradicate any Balkan presence in Los Santos. The men were supplied with pistols and pictures of their targets. It didn't take long for the men to find a pair of Balkans, driving around the city. Henry told Anthony to tail one who took off on foot. When he stopped near Willowfield, Henry told Anthony to pull up, that they would make it look like a robbery gone wrong, due to the area and it's gang problem. When Henry got out of the SUV to approach the target, he instantly knew what was going to happen and dashed for his life. Henry gave chase while Anthony piloted the SUV. A five minute foot chase occured and eventually Henry got his opportunity. Quite close to the Willowfield tracks, Anthony was driving around slowly, searching for the target when two gunshots rang out quite close to him. Anthony whipped the SUV around to see the Balkan male running towards Idlewood Gas Station, it was quite clear that he had been shot twice, blood was pouring out of him. Henry was just behind him, taking aim to finish him off when the Balkan dived around the corner, ending Henry's chance. Anthony rammed his foot on the gas as the Balkan limped past the Idlewood Pizza Stack. The SUV instantly crushed him against the wall. Blood sprayed up and bones were broken, it was a sickening sound. Henry ran towards the body and double-tapped the Balkan in the sternum, ending any chance of survival. They loaded the body into the SUV and carted it off to a garage to mutilate the body, as stated in the contract. Henry decapitated the body and left the headless corpse in an industrial freezer for later burial. Aryan problems The true problems with Anthony came to the front of his life in a rush of violence. had fully set in and by now, he was realising that it wasn't his only problem. Anthony had shown signs of after his detachment from Dea Moor and her relationship with Gabriel Epstien. This proved fully true when Gabriel gave Henry and Anthony the go ahead to take out as many skin-heads as possible. The targets were affiliated with local Aryan Brotherhood members. They were located quickly enough, on the verge of Idlewood, using a gym and bar as a front. A plan was formed initially by Anthony. He cooked up the plan, literally, that they would make a petrol bomb and toss it at the front of the bar, blocking that exit and Henry would make his way to the back alley and pick them off with automatic fire due to them being forced out of the bar. It was a sustainable idea but the attention it could have brought, led Henry to decide against it. Henry took a hammer from the trunk and gave it to Anthony, saying; "Use this to beat the fucks, remember, we're sending a message, try not to kill anyone." This was to be ignored later on. Henry and Anthony made their way into the bar, under the pretense of having a drink or two. Four men were inside, all known affiliates of the Aryan Brotherhood. One of them was leaving, so Henry stepped out after him, taking out his stolen police badge and ensued in a pat-down of the member leaving. Anthony followed Henry out and retrieved his hammer from the GMC Yukon then stepped up to the door, waiting for the rest to walk out. The member Henry was trying to frisk, later recognised as Leonard Livingston, was refusing the pat down so Henry had to pull his trademark USP .45 handgun. Anthony was becoming increasingly nervous, and right as another skin-head steps out of the bar, Anthony flips and smashes the hammer into the back of his head. Anthony turned to the victim's brother, who was running towards him and hit him in the face with the hammer repeatdly. At this point, Henry has shot Leonard due to his resistance. Anthony was in a world of his own though and his whole body was going numb as he repeatdly pounded the two brother's heads in with the hammer, killing them and splashing blood all over the pavement and all over Anthony's clothes and face. Internal conflicts Category:Character